last looks
by jmfantasy
Summary: Raven becomes a well known werewolf hunter after Jez joins Corcle Daybreak. Now she's hunting the most dangerous werewolf of all. Will she survive, or will he get the better of her?


Jez: So I would like to tell everyone that Jessica doesn't own the Night World

Me: Shut up!

Jez: Nope, you know it's true

Me: So? I will never admit it.

Jez: Whatever

Me:Where are you going?

Jez: I don't hang out with idiots

Me: You hang out with Morgead though... Hey!

Jez: Morgead is an exception,... bye! (runs from room)

Me: Grrr... I'll get you next time Jezebel

**Last Looks**

I looked into the face of the man standing before me, knowing it would probably be the last face I ever saw. He looked baack at me his gaze zeroing in on me.  
I knew what he was the same way he knows what I am. Vampires and Werewolves, the hate was centuries long. I spent my life killing off werewolves, and from what I've heard he was one of the greatest vampire hunters, and therefore he had to die. I knew there was a chance that I could die, but if I worried about that I would never kill anyone. I took a deep breath and looked up at him under my lashes.

"Hey" I muttered

"Are you seriously trying to make a comversation." he snarled, "You know I'm going to kill you so what's the point."

"Oh? What makes you so certain I won't get you first"

"You're cornered, I'm not" I looked around and realized that I had stupidly let him corner me, damn.

"I'm a vampire. Have you ever faced a cornered vampire? We do have survival instincts that keep us alive"

"Yes, and they've all died at my hands."

"Well, we'll see about that.

He raised his eyebrows, and whipped a stake from an inner pocket, faster than I could react. But soon enough I had a matching silver knife so the fight began. I struck at his ribs, and he blocked. He went for my heart and i pranced back, closer to the wall, and went under his defenses and heard the satisfying whimper he made when knife connected with skin.

"Did that hurt Mutt?"

"Not as much as your gunna hurt when I'm done with you." He panted, and then he struck. He got me too, I hadn't been expecting it honestly. I felt the pain across my ribs where had sliced me.

"You're going to pay for that doggie." I snarled

"Bring it" he taunted.

I dove straight at him and he moved out of the way shocked. But I got what I wanted, I was out of the corner. I turned on my heel and threw the knife at his back, but he turned and moved in time

"Bloodsucker wants to play nasty eh?"

I smiled sinfully, and pulled another sivler dagger from my boot.

"Let's play, puupy"

"Bring it on, Leech" I snarled at the term and prepared for fight again. He pounced at me and I tried to move but he caught me by my hair, yanking me down to the ground with him. I felt a tingle through my body but I ignored it. I would be fine, I could check what was wrong after. He yanked my hair and turned me to face him, knife at my throat. I swallowed heavily, had I finally met my match?

"If you're going to kill me, kill me." He looked at me and something changed in his eyes, and the tingling turned into a constant shocking feeling. I felt another presence on the outside of my mind, and I realized what was happening. The soulmate principle.

Please not him, I thought desperatly

I looked at him and saw his hand falling slack on the knife, NO, no, no. This is not happening, I thought in despair, not a werewolf.

"Lost you resolve mutt?"

He growled and I saw his grip tighten on his knife.

"Wanna know how I'm going to make you pay." he whispered My eyes widened, please let it be a quick death. "Watch" he whispered. He pulled my face down to his and kissed me. What he thought would torture for me when in truth, I had wanted this since the first moment I felt that tingling. Damn soulmate connection.  
I leaned in and pulled closer, while my world disappeared around me, along with common sense. I felt his presense in my mind and I knew what it meant but I would not let him in. I fought against the connection between us, and pulled away from his mind. I snapped back into reality and realized I was still in his arms. I yanked away and he sat up. He reached for my hand, but I pulled to the other side of the alley.

"Kill me, please kill me." I whispered in fear.

"I can't, I-I think I love you." I started shaking in fear. We would be killed, my family would hunt me too. There would be nowhere I could go.

"Please." I begged "There will be nowhere for me t go, I'll be an outcast."

"Why?"

"Because I love a werewolf" I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear. But he obviously did, as his entire face lit up.

"Really?" I looked away and nodded. Suddenly he was beside me, holding me close.

"We'll find a way"

"No we won't. Noone will accept us, Jacob"

"How do you know my name?"

"Every vampire knows it."

"Every werewolf knows your name, too, Raven."

"Please, please kill me."

"No, I can't" "Then I'm sorry" I grabbed the stake out of his hand, and before he could react I drove it into my chest. The agony was insane.

"No" I heard Jacob scream but already it sounded like it was from another world. I felt arms wrap around me, and Jacob's face was the last thing I saw before I took my final breath and my body came to a shuddering halt.


End file.
